The present invention relates to a partition plate for an intake port, an intake port molding sand core and a cylinder head.
A cylinder of an internal combustion engine of recent years includes a cylinder having a partition plate, which is also called a tumbling plate. By controlling a flow control valve arranged in an intake side end portion of the intake port, intake air introduced into a cylinder bore from the intake port is made to flow in an eccentric manner by the partition plate, thereby enhancing a tumble flow (vertical swirl) generated in the cylinder bore, so that a fuel consumption is improved.
It is noted that in the partition plate, the side into which the intake air such as air and fuel gas flows, is referred to as “intake side”, and the opposite side, that is, the cylinder bore side is referred to as “cylinder side” in this specification.